


Doctor Visit

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: What if Carlisle turned Emmett and Bella first?





	Doctor Visit

Carlisle turns Bella when she was dying of a poisonous plant accidentally contacted during a walk through the woods. He had warned her to be careful when first met her a few years ago. She comes to the hospital too many times. Although now it thankfully because of her friendship with Carlisle. She has met his family a couple of times. She gets along with Emmett the best. They horse around greatly. Charlie, her dad loves the family and loves how happy Bella is growing up here. Renee, the mother keeps going on tour and road-tripping. No one blames her. Not everyone can handle the responsibility of raising a kid. Good thing Bella is resourceful and mature for her age. 

When Bella gets poisoned and it’s not looking good for her survival, Charlie tells Carlisle to do whatever he can do. Charlie is smart and knows Carlisle is something else. He knew this guy for many years and he trusts him to take care of her only daughter. Carlisle hesitates but does it. He knows Emmett will get along with Bella even if it's going to be tough to control her newborn instincts. 

Carlisle had no idea how to explain to Charlie what happened. He tried to tell him lies, that his daughter was dead. Charlie knew that he was lying and demanded to know the truth. He could take it. As long as Bella was safe and happy. Any proof he would take. Carlisle couldn’t lie anymore. Charlie is his closest friend here. Carlisle took a photo of Bella playing games with Emmett. He took a couple of photos like a flipbook. As a gift to Charlie, he promised to give him updates on her when he could. Bella gave notes and art pieces to Charlie. He kept every piece in a special vault. 

He told everyone the lie about Bella’s death. He didn’t talk about it much to keep up the act. They believed it. He was still sad and lonely. When Charlie answered a call about a robbery he got shot. Bella was in the area, unbeknownst to Charlie. She did that sometimes. She knew she couldn’t see him. She wasn’t a newborn anymore. It’s been years. She saw Charlie fall down and bleed. The smell made her sick. A weird trick that vampirism had given her. She was a usually tame newborn. It disappointed Emmett to no end. It didn’t she didn’t get in trouble over er vampirism. She had a bit of an anger problem. When she saw her father bleed she killed the robber. No blood spilled. 

Charlie finally saw his daughter again. A vampire. It was one of the options he had considered, but he blew it away because Carlisle was the nicest person out there. Plus he’s with blood all the time. It didn’t make sense. Now seeing Bella take down those robbers. He saw fangs. 

Bella went to her father’s side. Carlisle had told her what it is like to turn people into vampires. That it takes absolute control. It had to be a bite. Nothing more. Her body wanted human blood, but she always felt queasy towards it. A strange contradiction. She hoped that would help her save Charlie. She asked him before she did the deed. 

“Do you want to be with me? Be like this?” She pointed to all of her. He had seen the violence and strength of her kind. She had missed him so much, but it needed to be his choice. Charlie nodded. 

“Yea, just do it,” Charlie said through grunts of pain. ‘

Bella bit him. She chose the arm as a had better access than his neck. She realized that she should have waited. Maybe brought him to Carlisle. He could’ve done it better. It was too late to change it now. Charlie began to scream. She tried to cover his mouth but it kinda useless. She picked him up easily since he was paralyzed by the venom for a couple minutes. She ran to the outskirts of town. Faraway from people. She placed him on the ground. She wanted to bring him to her new house, but Charlie was struggling to stay with her. Three days she watched over her dad. He was quiet for the last day. She didn’t know how he would do as a vampire. How her family would react to this. Would they accept Charlie as they accepted her? 


End file.
